


Slip Sideways

by etrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Back to School, Gen, Normal Life, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix
Summary: Young and sure that life owed her ‘a good life’, Ellie was shocked when she was fired. Armed with nothing but attitude, Ellie’s attempts to find a new job failed, again and again. Kee, her fiancé, was emotionally ill-equipped to deal with the stress. Eventually, her relationship with him collapsed, and she was left alone.Debt and doubts piled up, until her best-friend, Margot, confronted her and forced her to make a radical decision. She couldn't have what she wanted, but could she be happy with something else?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 8-minute short script that was turned into my graduate short film. It won the Tamarac Filmworks Art Award for Achievement in Writing at Langara College Film Art’s 2013 Unlock the Vault film festival. 
> 
> If you're interested in looking at the final production script, I've posted a PDF to [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?djee0fswhgfk4wa). The final edit of the film bears little resemblance to either version.

FADE IN:

 

EXT. OFFICE BLDG - ESTABLISHING - DAY (PRESENT)

Looking up at a high-rise office building.

 

INT. OFFICE BLDG - CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Sign on wall: “Strictly Legal - Legal Staffing Specialists”.

ELLIE, 20s, on display in the middle of the room. Outwardly confident, she wears heels and her best business wear, out of date but clean and well cared for.

Behind the table sit three interviewers shuffling paper. OLDER INTERVIEWER looks up at her, frowning. He turns into...

 

INT. ELLIE’S OFFICE - DAY (LAST SEPTEMBER)

ELLIE’S BOSS, 30s, sits across from Ellie. He’s arrogant and uncaring -- his job is secure.

Ellie stands, leaning forward over her desk, into his space. A big engagement ring sparkles on her finger.

                                        ELLIE  
                         They said my renewal was “in the bag”.

He shrugs.

                                        ELLIE’S BOSS  
                         You’re good, Ellie. You are. Right now?  
                         We can only afford great.

 

INT. OFFICE BLDG - CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY (PRESENT)

FRIENDLY INTERVIEWER stands, offers a hand which Ellie takes. The other two interviewers talk with each other, relaxed and smiling.

                                        ELLIE  
                         Again, thank you for this opportunity.

                                        FRIENDLY INTERVIEWER  
                         No problem. We’ll talk again next week.

A professional smile, a nod. Ellie is dismissed. She leaves, shutting the door carefully.

 

INT. ELLIE & KEE'S APT - NIGHT (LAST SEPTEMBER)

A new high-rise apartment with a great view. It is decorated more lavishly than they can afford.

Ellie opens the door, striding aggressively on high heels.

Her fiancé, KEE (Asian, 20s) follows. He wears a suit and tie. He tosses his keys (to an expensive car) into a dish.

The discussion continues from the hall.

                                        KEE  
                         ... what about the wedding? Mom’s already  
                         looking at halls for the reception.

 

LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Ellie’s jaw clenches at the news. She continues towards the bedroom, not looking at the view.

                                        ELLIE  
                         Tell her to stop. Better yet, tell her that our   
                         wedding is not her business.

                                        KEE  
                         She’s just trying to help.

Unseen by Kee, Ellie rolls her eyes. She turns to face him.

                                        ELLIE  
                         Fine. Tell her not to worry. By the end of  
                         the week I’ll have a new job, a better job.  
                         No problem.

She drops her purse onto a side table. Knick-knacks CLICK.

 

EXT. OFFICE BLDG - MAIN ENTRANCE - DAY (PRESENT)

Ellie walks out into daylight. Heels CLICKING on the tile. Past a hot dog stand to a nearby bench. She sits, pulls out a pair of comfortable shoes, and puts them on.

She looks up at the sky. Then at the hotdog stand. She puts a hand on her stomach, assessing her hunger.

Overhead, gulls SHRIEK. It turns into...

 

EXT. URBAN PARK - DAY (LAST DECEMBER)

Car HONKING. Brakes SQUEALING.

Ellie is dressed professionally. Margot wears a hard rock club T-shirt: “Dave’s - We’re Always Hard”. Ellie waits as her best-friend MARGOT preps her hotdog. Margot puts a lot of stuff on her hotdog.

                                        ELLIE  
                         I don’t get it.

                                        MARGOT  
                         What’s so hard? The economy is crap.  
                         Lots of people’re looking for work.

They stroll along. Ellie slows her pace for Margot.

                                        ELLIE  
                         But I went to school!

Margot can’t stop her snort of laughter.

                                        MARGOT  
                         You took a couple Continuing Education  
                         courses. Big deal. People you’re up   
                         against got diplomas and shit.

Ellie doesn’t want to hear it.

                                        MARGOT (CONT’D)  
                         You know, the offer still stands: You can  
                         work at the bar ‘til you find something.

                                        ELLIE  
                         Dave doesn’t like me.

Margot thinks of Dave and smiles.

                                        MARGOT  
                         Maybe. But he loves me.

                                        ELLIE  
                              (meaning “no”)  
                         I’ll think about it.

 

INT. ELLIE & KEE'S APT - LIVING ROOM - DAY (LAST JANUARY)

Just about everything non-essential is gone. The big comfy couch and big TV remain.

Ellie stands, arms folded, high-heeled foot tapping. Kee is mulish.

                                        KEE  
                         It was return the furniture or give up the car.

                                        ELLIE  
                         You kept your big-ass TV.

                                        KEE  
                         But I didn’t touch your stupid clothes.

Ellie shakes her head, disgusted. She heads to the bedroom.

                                        KEE (CONT’D)  
                         We should move in with my mom!

Ellie comes back to the living room.

                                        ELLIE  
                         I am not moving in with your mother  
                         like a stupid teenager, so stop   
                         suggesting it! I’ll find a job.

                                        KEE

Good. ‘Cuz I’m not selling the car.

They glare at each other.

 

EXT. DOWNTOWN BUS STOP - DAY (PRESENT)

Ellie finishes a hotdog as she arrives at the bus stop. She tosses the wrapper

She pulls a bus ticket out of her pocket, checks the expiry time -- it's done. She gets another one.

A car drives by playing a metal opera song. (e.g. ”Collapsing” by Demon Hunter.)

 

INT. HARD ROCK BAR - NIGHT (LAST JANUARY)

The bar is closed. The same song plays. Dave tidies the bar. Ellie puts up chairs. They both wear the bar shirt.

Ellie sits down. She slides off her high-heeled shoes and rubs her feet.

Off screen a chair SCRAPES the floor. The sound turns into...

 

INT. CITY BUS - DAY (PRESENT)

... Brakes SQUEALING as the bus stops. Hard rock music leaks from someone’s headphones.

Ellie sways. She watches her fellow travellers indifferently. One person has key-chain dangles on her bag. One catches Ellie’s gaze.

 

INT. ELLIE & KEE'S APT - BEDROOM - DAY (LAST FEBRUARY)

KEE’S MOTHER, expensively casual, packs his clothes in a large wheeled suitcase. On the suitcase, a similar dangle to the one on the bus.

 

LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The couch is gone. Kee packs the last of his video games. Ellie watches, arms wrapped firmly around herself.

                                        ELLIE  
                         But I’m working now.

                                        KEE  
                         Minimum wage plus tips. It’s not enough...

He stands and faces her.

                                        KEE (CONT’D)  
                         And it’s not just the money. We haven’t  
                         been good for a while.

Kee’s Mother walks past, dragging the suitcase. She looks triumphant. Ellie glares at her back.

                                        ELLIE  
                         Don’t... Don’t do this.

                                        KEE  
                         Just a short break. It’ll be good for us.

Kee leans in as if to kiss Ellie. She leans away.

                                        KEE (CONT’D)  
                         I’ll call. Okay?

Ellie says nothing. He grabs the box, leaves. Ellie picks up the nearest object and throws it.

 

INT. CITY BUS - AFTERNOON (PRESENT)

The bus jerks to a stop.

It’s less crowded, but Ellie still stands. The COMMUTER next to her carries a travel mug. He bumps into Ellie. Coffee spills on her jacket.

Ellie panics. She digs through her bag for a napkin. She tries to press the coffee out. Commuter gives her another Kleenex. She smiles in thanks.

 

INT. ELLIE & KEE'S APT - BEDROOM - AFTERNOON (LAST MARCH)

Ellie sorts through her closet. Two boxes, labelled “to keep” and “to sell” sit on the floor. The second is fuller.

She holds her cell on her shoulder, listens to it RING. She pulls out the nice business jacket, still shiny and new. She strokes it, battles tears.

                                        ELLIE’S MOM (O.S.)  
                         Ellie! Hello!

                                        ELLIE  
                              (holding back tears)  
                         Hi, Mom!

                                        ELLIE’S MOM (O.S.)  
                         Oh, what a nice surprise! How are  
                         things going? Have you and Kee  
                         patched things up?

Ellie sits on her bed and swallows back tears. On the side table, a coloured page reads “NOTICE TO VACATE”.

                                        ELLIE  
                         No.

Ellie cries, admits defeat.

                                        ELLIE’S MOM (O.S.)  
                         Oh, honey! I’m so sor--

                                        ELLIE  
                         Can I come home? Please.

                                        ELLIE’S MOM (O.S.)  
                         Honey, we’re in Arizona. The house  
                         is leased out... I suppose, you could  
                         come down here.

Ellie gathers up her “big-girl” dignity.

                                        ELLIE  
                         It’s okay. I’ll, uh... I’ll stay with  
                         Margot. She offered already.

                                        ELLIE’S MOM (O.S.)  
                         Good. She’ll take care of you.

 

EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET - DAY (LAST MARCH)

Establishing shot. Older area, slightly scuzzy.

Margot and Dave’s house, a small post-WWII bungalow, needs work, but the yard is tidy and cared-for.

DAVE, mustached and tattooed, hauls boxes to the front door.

 

INT. MARGOT & DAVE’S HOUSE - GUEST ROOM - DAY (LAST MARCH)

Bed and decorations are Salvation Army eclectic. Overall, a comfortable room, friendly and warm.

Ellie tries to hide her shame but Margot sees it.

                                        MARGOT  
                         Don’t worry about it. Dave says you  
                         can stay as long as you want.

Dave carries in the boxes and puts them on the floor.

                                        MARGOT (CONT’D)  
                              (off hand)  
                         Don’t you, honey?

Dave grunts. It could be agreement.

Ellie fiddles with her engagement ring. Margot notices. Lifts her ring finger.

                                        MARGOT (CONT’D)  
                         Ellie. Do you honestly think Kee’s  
                         gonna call? ... Do you want him to?

 

LATER

Soft, indistinguishable voices from Margot and Dave’s bedroom.

Light comes in the window and hits the bed. Ellie looks at the ring. She plays with it. She lifts her head and pulls it off her finger. It flashes. Music starts.

 

SERIES OF SHOTS - ELLIE ARRANGES HER FUTURE

     1) Ellie hawks her engagement ring at a pawn shop. A BUSKER plays outside.

     2) Ellie researches Legal Assistant programs.

     3) Ellie registers for school.

     4) Applies for a student loan.

     5) At college bookstore, Ellie grabs textbooks from the shelf and hands them to Margot.

     6) Ellie takes notes. A graded paper under her notepad says “B+. Great improvement!” Her pencil SCRATCHES across the paper.

 

INT. CITY BUS - DUSK (PRESENT)

A SLOPPY PASSENGER SCRATCHES her head. Ellie, now sitting, watches and rubs her bare left finger.

Ellie cell phone RINGS. She digs it out. Looks at it. On screen: “Text from KEE”. She doesn’t open it.

She pulls the bell for her stop.

 

EXT. RESIDENTIAL STREET - DUSK (PRESENT)

Establishing shot. Older area. Slightly scuzzy. Lots of apartments.

Ellie quickly strides to her building.

 

INT. ELLIE’S APT - DUSK - (PRESENT)

Very small. Fixtures are outdated. Walls and cupboards are worn. A single chair and small table in the living room. Laptop on the floor.

Ellie enters. Hangs her jacket. Takes off her shoes.

On the wall in the living room, two framed pictures: Ellie, in cap and gown; Ellie, Margot and Dave (and unknown customers) in a boisterous group hug at the bar.

A handmade sign, “WELCOME HOME ELLIE” and an unframed photo of Ellie, Margot and Dave in the apartment, surrounded by unpacked boxes.

Ellie steps into ...

 

THE KITCHEN

Drops purse. Turns on her music player.

She pours a glass of wine, steps into the living room.

Her phone rings again.

She takes it out. On screen: Kee’s picture. “Phone Call from KEE”. Her thumb hovers over “Accept” “Decline”

It RINGS again. She presses “Decline”.

Ellie sits in the chair, gets comfy.

Ellie laughs, loud and free.

 

FADE OUT.


End file.
